


Can't Touch

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-30
Updated: 2004-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Exitus actus probat (The result justifies the deed)--Ovid Heorides





	Can't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Can't Touch

## Can't Touch

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. I´ve been trying to avoid slashy objects, but they´re so shiny. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!   


Story Notes: 

* * *

He was watching Ray with this young boy, and it only convinced him that no matter how much it hurt, that what he was about to do was the best thing for Ray. And that was what mattered. This poor boy had come into the police station alone and scared, and Ray had known just what to do. Perhaps it was his experience with nieces and nephews, or his own painful childhood, but one thing was certain: Ray Vecchio would make a wonderful father someday. If his best friend let him. 

He knew that Ray had fallen in love with him. Knew that eventually, Ray would realize it, too, and follow his instincts. 

"I had a hunch, Fraser." 

He knew himself well enough to know that faced with that, faced with Ray in front of him declaring love, that he'd be weak, just like he'd been weak with Victoria. What he wanted wasn't always possible, or even healthy. It couldn't be healthy to force Ray to choose between his family and his best friend, and whichever way Ray chose, it would kill him in the end. Ray, and Fraser himself, deserved better while it was still possible to avoid the entire awful situation. It was within Fraser's ability to create a second option, if he was strong enough and brave enough. 

Ray would be upset without knowing why. And he might, erroneously, relate his emotions back to Victoria and feel doubly guilty. He was still managing to hurt Ray with Victoria, but this time, it was unavoidable. And further evidence that his feelings could not be trusted with the lives of others. 

He steeled himself for what he had to do. There was only one way to ensure that Ray wouldn't intervene. 

"Hello, Francesca." 

"Hey, Fraser. What can I do for you?" 

"I was wondering if you might care to join me for dinner tonight?" 

* * *

End Can't Touch by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
